


I'm Fine

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Series: Prompts, Wonderful Idea and All Things Philinda [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets sick and is in denial of it, so who better to kick his ass into gear and help him get better than his right hand? A Philinda fic based on the prompt: Phil getting sick and Melinda taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Phil getting sick and Melinda taking care of him. This if for my wonderful Anon.

“Coulson!” May called as she walked into his office with a sheet of paper in her hand. “Mack says we need-” she stopped abruptly noticing that he was slumped over his desk, some papers crumpling beneath his cheek. “Phil?” she said gently shaking his shoulder.

“Uhh...what?” he asked slowly stirring, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“You fell asleep at your desk,” May said giving him a pointed look. He just hummed sleepily, trying to gain full alertness. “You look like crap,” she pointed out, taking in his bloodshot eyes and pale and clammy skin.

“I’m fine,” he brushed her off, trying to sort the papers that he had crumpled in his sleep.

“I don’t think you’re well,” she stated placing a hand on her hip.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ve just woken up that’s all.”

“You sure don’t look fine, even I look better in the morning than you.”

“Yes well you’re you and you could never look terrible, unlike us mere mortals.”

She snorted at his words, the corners of her mouth lifting up in the barest hints of a smile.

“I’m serious though Phil, you don’t look good,” she said earnestly, smile becoming a frown.

“I’m fine May, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“Until I believe you,” she replied in all seriousness. 

He sighed at her answer but didn’t say anything more.

“Mack did inventory and made a list of the things we need,” she said handing him the piece of paper. “I have a couple of things to do but I will check in on you again  _ even though  _ you say you’re fine,” she sent him a glare. “We’ll see if you’re fine then,” she muttered under her breath before walking out, leaving a very tired Coulson sat at his desk rubbing his face tiredly.

* * *

 

“Has anybody seen Coulson today?” Mack asked walking into the gym as May and Daisy were towelling down from their sparring session.

“No, I haven’t,” Daisy answered, eyes flicking towards May. “I don’t think he’s left his office all day.”

“I’ll go and check on him,” May stated ignoring Daisy’s look. She was planning on checking on him after their training anyway, not that they knew that or needed to know.

* * *

 

May walked briskly down the corridors as she headed back to Coulson’s office. She opened the door gently and quietly as she slipped in. Coulson sniffed from across the room, looking bleary eyed at a document in his hand.

“You aren’t looking any better,” May said dryly as she strode over to his desk.

“I’m fine,” Coulson sniffed wiping his nose with a tissue. The tip of it was beginning to turn read and May wondered just how many tissues he had already been through.

“You’re sick Phil,” she pointed out what he was refusing to admit.

“I’m fine, I can’t afford to be sick,” he sniffled again. “There’s so much work I need to do.”

“Well you’re not going to achieve anything if you’re sick,” she said firmly. “You need to go to bed and rest.”

“I’m fine May, it’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” she frowned, stepping closer to him. “It certainly doesn’t feel like nothing,” told him putting a hand against his forehead. “Phil you have a fever. You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he shrugged her off determined to keep working.

“No you are not,” May argued firmly. “You are sick and you have a fever and you need to go to bed and rest.”

“I’m-”

“And don’t you dare say that you’re fine!” Mas exclaimed cutting him off.

“But I-”

“You are going to bed right now Phil and you are going to rest, if I have to ice you and drag you into your bed myself!”

Phil swallowed slowly, slightly afraid of the death glare that she was sending him. He let out a defeated sigh before finally surrendering.

“Ok,” he said tiredly, “you win. I’ll go to bed.”

“Good,” May said, features softening just a little. “I expect you to be in that bed in twenty minutes and I’ll be back to check on you.”

Phil let out a deep breath as he rose from his chair and headed towards his rooms. May just shook her head and sighed at him before heading off to fetch a few things.

* * *

 

“Is Coulson alright?” Daisy asked as May entered the kitchen.

“He’s sick,” she stated with little more of an explanation as she began rifling through the freezer.

“Is it bad? Is he gonna be ok? Does he need anything?” Daisy said rapidly, suddenly worried about him.

“He’ll be fine,” May said in a cool demeanour. “I’ll take care of him, he’s just being stubborn.”

Daisy nodded, humming in response. She trusted May’s opinion so if she said Coulson would be fine, he would be fine.

“What are you looking for?” She asked as May began searching through the back of the freezer.

“Soup,” she said with her head still buried in the freezer.

“For Coulson?” she asked putting two and two together as May emerged triumphant from the freezer, a container of frozen soup in her hand.

“He always has it when he’s sick,” May said as if it was a common fact.

“Right....and you just happen to have some stashed away in the back of the freezer,” Daisy questioned raising her eyebrows, because it was just completely normal for May to have stashed away Coulson’s comfort food in the back of the freezer wasn’t it?

* * *

 

Coulson lifted his head of the pillow as he heard May opening the door to his room. His eyes felt heavy and his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, not to mention that he was absolutely freezing and his throat was hurting like hell.

“May,” he croaked out with a sniff.

“You didn’t have breakfast either,” May said as more of a statement than a question as she set the tray she was carrying onto his nightstand. 

His noncommittal grunt was enough of an answer as May helped him into a sitting position, placing pillows behind him.

“Eat,” she instructed, placing the bowl of chicken soup in front of him.

“Where did you get this?” he asked as he ate the same soup that his mother had always made whenever he’d been sick as a boy.

“That’s classified,” she said with a smirk as she sat on the edge of his bed.

He pouted at her but continued to eat his soup quite happily.

“It even tastes the same,” he said with something close to amazement in his voice.

She smiled at him, happy that she could do something nice for him.

“Thanks Mel,” he said with a tired but happy sigh.

“Whatever you need,” she replied as she took the now empty bowl from him and set it aside.

“Do you have to go anywhere?” he asked with a little apprehension. He loved spending time with Melinda, especially when she was in one of her caring protective modes and looking after him. He didn’t want her to leave, he wanted her to stay with him.

“I have a few things to do,” she said as she helped him rearrange himself on the bed. “But I don’t have to leave just yet.”

He smiled contentedly at her words.

He would get to keep her for a bit longer. 

The feeling of her cool fingers running through his hair was bliss as she placed a cool washcloth on his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe in as deeply as he could, he could just faintly smell her perfume through his blocked nose.

“Did you want some vapo-rub?” May asked holding up a jar of the stuff. She must have heard him struggling to breathe properly through his nose.

“Yeah that would probably be good,” he nodded reaching out to take the jar from her hands. He frowned at her confused when she pulled her arm back out of his reach.

“Sit up,” she instructed as she began unscrewing the lid.

He gave her a look but complied with her instructions.

“Shirt up.”

“Excuse me?” Phil asked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Shirt up, I’m putting it on for you.”

Regardless of the fact that he was sick, Phil still raised an eyebrow at her but complied all the same. His eyes seemed to shut of their own accord as her fingers gently massaged the vapo-rub into his chest. He let out a deep breath resting his head against the headboard, that felt really good actually. It was surprising how hands that were capable of taking a life, could also be so gentle.

“Enjoying that?” May asked with a smirk as she retracted her hand and rearranged his tshirt

He smiled at her a little dazedly and let out a contented hum as he blinked drowsily.

“You’re getting sleepy,” May stated, looking at Coulson with a small smile as she cocked her head to the side. “You need your rest to get better. I’ll come and check on you in a bit.”

“May?” Coulson called sleepily, making her pause at the door. “You’re the best Mel… I lo-”

May sighed and smiled at him with a shake of her head. The poor guy had fallen asleep mid sentence. He was such a dork. A sick, adorable dork, but he was her dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, or if you have any other prompts that you'd like done. You can also follow me at @hardcore-evil-regal on tumblr and send me a prompt or whatever, I post a lot of philinda and anything Melinda May related. Anyway please let me know what you think, comments always make me feel nice and then I write more ^_^


End file.
